¡Para Siempre!
by Valmich
Summary: A Bella le molestaban las Vísperas de Año Nuevo, por un joven que la había besado el año anterior y la desilusionó después. Pero Alice, la obliga a celebrar con ella, y se encuentra de nuevo con él. ¿Será más fuerte el corazón o la razón? OneShot Storie.


**¡Para Siempre!**

_Por VaalMiich_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia son creación de la famosa autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría._

* * *

><p>Serví el último vaso de café, puse todos en una charola y fui a dejarlos a la mesa de clientes. Regrese a mi sitio, pues trabajar los fines de semana, no era mucho de mi agrado, ya que resultaba agotante con todas las tareas que tenía pendientes en la Universidad.<p>

Pero esta vez era diferente, pues estaba de vacaciones, y era diferente porque solo trabajaría medio día. Ya que hoy era víspera de año nuevo. Muy emocionante para muchos, pero para mí, solo era un día más.

─ ¿Qué harás esta noche?─ me pregunto una muy emocionada Alice.

Ella era mi mejor amiga, un diablillo inquietante en ciertos momentos, pero era mi amiga.

Para ella, la víspera de año nuevo, era totalmente diferente a la imagen que yo tenía del mismo. Para ella, la víspera de año nuevo, era más que un día, pues ella creía firmemente que besando a alguien a la medianoche, pasarías el resto de tu vida con esa persona "especial".

Así que, ese, era su sueño, besar a alguien a medianoche. Yo, por supuesto, no creía en eso, pues tenía malas experiencias de años pasados, especialmente uno, pero no quería recordarlo, porque era bastante doloroso.

─ Pues… nada, supongo que dormir. ─ Me giré a tomar la orden de un joven, este era bastante guapo, Era alto y delgado, y era algo musculoso, tenía el cabello color miel y sus ojos eran de este mismo color.─ ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Pero el joven, ya no me ponía atención, miraba a mi animada amiga. Sonreí, ella no lo había visto, tenía su ceño fruncido y me miraba algo molesta. _Oh, oh._

─ No puedo creerlo… ─ me dijo con tono triste, pero su cara cambio de repente. ─ De ninguna manera Isabella, ─ puse mala cara, a la mención de mi nombre completo.─ vendrás conmigo al centro.

Puse mala cara pues si ella decía algo, esto se cumplía. No se le podía negar nada a mi fabulosa amiga. Entonces solo resoplé. No me salvaría de la salida en la noche.

Su cara cambio a completa felicidad, y entonces miro al joven que no había quitado un ojo de ella en ningún momento. Y se sonrojo levemente. Reí ante ese gesto. Él sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos.

Carraspeé para atraer la atención de ambos, que no habían dejado de mirase ni un solo momento. Mi amiga, se sonrojo de nuevo y se disculpo, mientras atendía a un nuevo cliente, y el joven se giro a verme con un poco de vergüenza. Sonreí.

─ ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? ─ Repetí.

─ Yo… quiero un cappuccino,…─ pero antes de terminar, sus ojos habían vuelto a mi amiga. Hombre valiente.

─ ¿Algo más…?─ dejé la frase incompleta, y cuando este se giro a verme me respondió con un…

─Jasper, si y un mocca para mi amigo─ señalo una mesa en donde estaba un joven grande e igualmente musculoso que Jasper. Su cabello era oscuro y rizado. Sus ojos eran oscuros. Sonreí.

─ En un momento se los llevó.

Jasper sacó un billete y me lo dio. Me sonrió y se fue. Pero no sin antes darle otra mirada a mi amiga. Rodeé los ojos y empecé a preparar los cafés.

Mi amiga era bastante guapa, eso era algo obvio. Tenía una obsesión por la moda, por tal motivo, siempre la veías muy bien vestida y arreglada. Tenía aspecto de duendecillo, pues era unos centímetros más baja que yo y era delgada. Pero tenía una manera muy peculiar de caminar, pues en vez de eso parecía que estaba danzando. Tenía los ojos color azul como el zafiro. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, pero tenía puntas de cabello para todos lados y aun así se le veía muy bien.

Ella nunca se había enamorado, solo había chicos que le gustaban, pero nunca pasaba que le gustaran más de una semana. Traía a chicos locos por ella, pero ella no se daba cuenta, pues no quería "ilusionarlos", según decía ella. Ella realmente quería encontrar a alguien especial.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma. Cuando pasaba su mano por enfrente de mi cara para llamar mi atención.

─ Bella, ¿estás ahí?

─ Si, Alice, aquí estoy─ me reí ante sus ocurrencias.

─ Ya sé que nos pondremos esta noche, ¡¿no es emocionante?

Rodeé los ojos, realmente no me salvaría de esta noche. Terminé de servir los cafés y se los lleve a la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Les sonreí, y me gire para regresar de nuevo, pero unos brazos me lo impidieron. Me giré a ver quien me sostenía. Era Jasper.

─ Isabella, ¿cierto?

─Bella, nada más─ respondí algo sorprendida de que hubiera escuchado mi nombre. Él me soltó el brazo y sonrió, al igual que su amigo.

─ ¿Quería saber si me podrías hacer un favor?─ Su amigo se empezó a reír entre dientes, mientras yo lo miraba extrañada.─ Es que creo que te diste cuenta, que tu amiga me…─ se giró levemente y empezó a hablar nervioso.─…gusta, y quería saber si me podrías ayudar para que pueda hablarle.

Solté una carcajada, y su amigo le dio un golpe amigable en la espalda y se rió también. Pero al ver su cara de tristeza, me puse seria y asentí. En su cara volvió a relucir su sonrisa.

─Creo que no debería decirte esto, pero su nombre es Alice. Creo que…─ me giré para señalar a su amigo, pero me quedé callada, al recordar que no sabía su nombre.

─Emmett.─ me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa, pues se veía muy amigable.

─Creo que Emmett, te debería apoyar también. Te ayudaré y dejaré que ella les siga atendiendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa en la cara, regresé a mi sitio y me encontré con Alice haciendo no se qué cosas con una cuchara. Me reí por que se veía muy extraña peleando con un utensilio.

─ Alice, quería pedirte, si por favor ¿puedes atender a los jóvenes que estoy atendiendo? ─ Ella se giró a verme, y con los ojos entrecerrados me preguntó el por qué.─ es que necesito ir a comprar unas cosas a la tienda de enfrente para la salida de al rato.

Hice una mueca, cuando dije lo último, pero dada a mi mala capacidad de mentir, sabía que con esa explicación le bastaría, porque sería como aceptar por fin que saldríamos.

Ella hizo una clase de saltitos por la emoción, y aceptó. Todo con tal de que le comprará ciertas cosas, que prácticamente eran unos aretes, porque ese simple accesorio era lo único que era capaz de elegir bien, según ella. Sus insultos sin ofender "apropósito" ya no me molestaban, pues sabía que era verdad, y eso no me molestaba.

Me quite el mandil con el nombre de la cafetería en la que trabajábamos y agarrando mi bolso, salí corriendo del local. Al salir, el viento frío me azotó en la cara y en los brazos, ya que había olvidado mi abrigo. Pero decidí no regresar, porque cuando intente hacerlo, Alice ya estaba atendiendo a Jasper y Emmett y vi como Emmett fingía ir al baño, para dejarlos hablando solos.

Entonces decidí cruzar la calle, pero había demasiada gente caminado de un lado a otro y me fue un reto llegar hasta el otro lado. Cuando por fin logré cruzar la calle tan concurrida de Nueva York. Entré al negocio que hacía tantos años ya conocía.

Una voz familiar me saludó del otro lado del mostrador, cuando entré hasta donde estaba parada.

─ ¡Bella, qué sorpresa!, ¿Qué haces aquí, y sin el pequeño diablillo que siempre te acompaña?

Me reí ante su comentario.

─Hola Rose, estoy aquí porque Alice me arrastrará esta noche al centro, y vine a comprar unas cosas, para hacerle un favor a un amigo que quería un empujoncito para hablar con ella.

Ella se rió. Y después rodó los ojos. Rosalie era una de las pocas amigas que, Alice y yo, habíamos hecho desde que nos venimos de Forks, al salir de la preparatoria.

La habíamos conocido, un día en el que Alice me había hecho cambiar mi guardarropa, porque según sus propias palabras, "ya estaban pasadas de moda".

_Flashback_

─_Vamos Bella, ya solo faltan los accesorios y hay un negocio al otro lado de la calle. Solo eso Bella…_

_Yo, había terminado exhausta por la jornada del día y me había negado durante todo el día, pero sabía que con Alice eso era un imposible. Entonces bufé y me di por vencida. Salimos abrigadas de la cafetería y cruzamos la calle que nos separaba del negocio._

_Cuando entramos, nos quedamos con la boca abierta, una joven de más o menos nuestra edad, se encontraba tirada en el suelo con un montón de accesorios encima. Y estaba gritando y maldiciendo a todo pulmón._

─ _¿Te encuentras bien?─ preguntó Alice, que ya se había acercado a la joven._

_Ésta, se sorprendió y pronto estuvo de pie, arreglándose la ropa que traía puesta. Era alta y delgada, sería la envidia de cualquier modelo del estado, pero a ella no parecía molestarle eso, sus ojos eran color oliva, tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado hasta la cintura. _

─_Si, si, lo siento ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?_

_Me acerqué a donde estaban ellas y sonreí. Alice me dio una mirada divertida y entonces las dos nos empezamos a reír. La chica se nos quedo viendo avergonzada pero unos minutos después ya nos estábamos riendo las tres._

_Después de un rato, nos presentamos y le empezamos a ayudar a recoger todo lo que estaba tirado en el suelo, y después ella nos ayudo a escoger lo que compraríamos. Se notaba lo buena amiga que era, y que era muy inteligente. Y según Alice tenía muy buen sentido de la moda._

_Fin Flashback_

Desde entonces habíamos sido amigas y nos empezamos a conocer más y a salir juntas.

Rosalie fue por unos aretes que días antes Alice le había encargado.

─ ¿y por qué le ayudaste al chico?

Me quedé callada, en verdad no sabía porque lo había hecho. En cualquier otro momento hubiera sido más precavida antes de dar tal información a alguien. Simplemente actué por actuar.

─ Ahora que lo mencionas, la verdad no tengo idea, solo que hubieras visto como se le quedaba mirando a Alice, y probablemente hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Rosalie regreso con el paquetito en la mano y me ayudo a escoger unos cuantos accesorios para lo que pensaba ponerme. Después de despedirme y compartir unas cuantas palabras más con ella. Nos quedamos de ver en un rato, pues Rose ya estaba oficialmente invitada por Alice desde ya varios días atrás.

Como pude regrese, sana y salva, a la cafetería y cuando regresé a mi sitio, me di cuenta de que Alice ya se había sentado prácticamente a platicar con Jasper en la mesa.

De repente sentí a alguien a mi lado y cuando giré Emmett estaba a mi lado riéndose de mi amiga y su amigo.

─Creo que ya no pudiste volver, ¿me equivoco?─pregunté con una sonrisa en mi cara mirando tan feliz a mi amiga.

─ No, después de que fingí ir al baño, me di cuenta de que Alice ya ocupaba mi lugar, así que vine aquí a esperar. Pero dudaba mucho cuánto tiempo iba a estar solo. ─Entonces se giró a verme y me sonrío.─ Y por lo que he escuchado creo que ya tenemos planes juntos para esta noche.

Me quedé mirándolo sorprendida. ¿En serio mi amiga ya los había invitado para la noche? En serio, Jasper le había gustado, para que ella hiciera eso.

─Entonces, creo que ya no seremos solo chicas esta noche.─ Sonreí, Emmett me caía bastante bien, era de esas personas que aunque intimidaban su corazón era mucho más grande. De los hermanos mayores que eran graciosos pero al mismo tiempo muy protectores.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato más, hasta que mucho fueron saliendo de la cafetería, entonces me di cuenta que ya era tiempo de cerrar el negocio. Recogí las mesas y limpie todo con ayuda de Emmett pues, Alice y Jasper parecía que estaban en su propia burbuja.

Suspiré, después de un rato, terminamos y Emmett me ayudo a cerrar el local. Entonces decidimos que era hora de romperles su burbuja si queríamos tener tiempo para ir a casa y arreglarnos.

Me acerqué a su mesa, y apoyé mi mano en la mesa. Ni Alice ni Jasper se dieron cuenta, hasta que la despeiné, pero cuando me iba a reclamar, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Nos miró a Emmett y a mí, y luego se giró para ver a Jasper que ya se había dado cuenta de todo también. Se sonrojó y empezó a pedirme disculpas a mí y a Emmet por habernos dejado todo el trabajo de la cafetería. Entonces Jasper se puso de pie y dijo que se tendrían que ir para encontrarnos más al rato donde habían quedado. Me sonrió y vi en sus ojos el agradecimiento y entonces le devolví la sonrisa, luego se volteo a Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual ella se sonrojo. Emmett me guiñó un ojo y se despidió de Alice, después de esto se fueron.

Alice y yo recogimos nuestras cosas, y salimos también, cerramos con llave y nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento. La ciudad de Nueva York lucía hermosa cubierta de nieve, y aunque a mí no me gustara demasiado el frío, nunca despreciaba los días en los que nevaba. Sobre todo porque ya no era tan torpe como cuando era más joven.

A mis 22 años, podía darme cuenta, de tantas cosas que me había perdido como cuando tenía 17, y lo que mayor importancia tenía en esos momentos eran los chicos y la preparatoria.

Ahora que Alice y yo vivíamos solas, teníamos que ganar dinero para poder pagar la renta de nuestro hogar, y poder hacerlo mientras estudiábamos nuestras diferentes carreras. Era difícil, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a la rutina, aunque era algo agotador.

Al llegar al edificio, saludamos al tan conocido portero, y subimos hasta el cuarto piso. En donde, entramos a nuestro apartamento, y como si hubiera un interruptor de silencio al ser apagado, Alice empezó a contarme, todo lo que había pasado con Jasper.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, le dije que me daría una ducha para que nos alcanzara el tiempo. Ella asintió y se fue a su habitación. Agarré mis cosas y me metí al baño, abriendo el agua caliente y dejando que mis músculos se relajaran, ya que con el frío era imposible.

Entonces recordé, lo que dolorosamente había guardado por un año y no quería volver a sufrir.

_Flashback_

_Era la víspera de año nuevo de otro año más, mi día había resultado muy abrumador, estábamos en una fiesta, esperando a la cuenta para el inicio del año nuevo._

_Alice y yo nos habíamos metido de coladas en aquella fiesta donde no conocíamos a nadie. Rose no había podido venir porque se había ido a pasar las fiestas con sus padres. El ambiente se sentía muy entretenido. Pero yo no me sentía del todo bien, pues nunca me habían gustado las fiestas._

_Alice estaba bailando con unos cuantos chicos que acababa de conocer, desde donde yo estaba, se le veía muy divertida bailando y cantando todas las canciones que se sabía. Sonreí. Entonces un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeralda se sentó a mi lado. Era flaco y bastante guapo. Su cabello estaba despeinado, pero eso lo hacía aún más guapo._

─ _¿No bailas?- preguntó con voz tranquila._

_Me sorprendí que estuviera hablando conmigo, pero aún así me sentí afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado y responderle._

─ _No mucho, prefiero no hacerlo para no hacer el ridículo, y ¿tú? ¿No bailas?_

_Se río de forma suave y encantadora._

─ _Sí, pero el día de hoy he preferido sentarme con una bella dama que me cautivó desde que la vi._

_Sus palabras llegaron a mí de forma que mi corazón empezó a sonar enloquecidamente. Sentí como el calor subió a mis mejillas y aparté la vista. Cuando lo miré de nuevo, me miraba sonriendo tiernamente. Y extendió su mano._

─_Mi nombre es Edward.─ extendí mi mano y la cerré con la suya, sentí una corriente, la cual hizo que apartara un poco brusco mi mano de la suya, al parecer él no se dio cuenta.─ Me honraría saber cuál es su nombre.─ dijo hablando como caballero de algún siglo pasado._

_Me reí ante su forma de hablar, y decidí seguirle el juego._

─ _Mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella._

_Sonrió, de una manera que me cortó la respiración. Y entonces se puso de pie y me extendió su mano._

─ _¿Me concedería esta pieza?_

_Extendí mi mano a la suya, y volví a sentir esa corriente, pero esta vez no me aleje de él. Caminamos a la pista de baile, y como en ese momento sonaba una canción movida, solo pude moverme al ritmo para no parecer ridícula, él se dio cuenta de eso, así que se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura. Acercó su rostro al mío, y entonces susurró en mi oído._

─_Solo déjate llevar, prometo no hacer nada malo._

_Me reí y deje que me guiara, nunca hubiera dejado que hicieran eso, pero con él era diferente. Mi piel se erizaba cada que estaba cerca de mí, mi corazón parecía saltar de forma enloquecedora cada me vez que me miraba o sonreía._

_Entonces la canción se volvió lenta y suave. Muchas parejas se quedaron dentro, e incluso vi a mi amiga verme de forma sorprendida, pero me sonrió y regreso a sentarse. Edward movía nuestros cuerpos, y yo en forma de impulso deje recargar mi cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía bien, me sentía protegida y querida._

_Después de un momento, todos empezaron a entrar en la pista de baile, ya casi eran las 12. El tiempo se me había pasado allí con Edward. Entonces el grito de todos se escuchó, y el DJ con el micrófono empezó a avisar a todos que el momento se acercaba. Giré a todos lados, en busca de mi amiga, pero no la hallé._

_Le dije a Edward que iría en su búsqueda, entonces me aleje de él, e intenté pasar entre la gente, y buscar al mismo tiempo a mi amiga. Pero de repente todo mundo empezó la cuenta regresiva._

─_10_

─_9_

─_8_

_Yo mientras tanto, me empezaba a desesperar, y empecé a andar más rápido, sin éxito._

─_7_

─_6_

─_5_

_Logré salir del montón de gente y había chavos parados encima de las sillas contando a todo pulmón. Los imite y me subí a una silla. Entonces observé toda la pista en busca de mi amiga, y cuando la hallé le grite pero el sonido era más fuerte, así que me baje y trate de guiarme hasta donde se encontraba._

─_4_

─_3_

─_2_

_Intenté gritarle de nuevo, pero mi voz se ahogaba entre la gente. Giré en todas direcciones tratando de recordar hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga._

─ _1_

─ _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

_Todas las parejas empezaron a besarse, incluso personas que iban solas, ahora se besaban con algún chico o chica que estuvieran solos. Entonces sentí unos brazos girarme, era él, era Edward. Me sonrió y acerco su rostro al mío y me besó._

_Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios contra los míos, y entonces delineó mi labio con su lengua pidiendo permiso, yo se lo di. Me sentí en las nubes, ningún chavo, al cual hubiera besado se comparaba con el de él. Sentí el calor en mi cuerpo, y como mi corazón rugía furiosamente dentro de mi pecho amenazando con salir de ahí._

_Cuando nos separamos, me miró a los ojos y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, al igual que yo, pues aquellas orbes esmeralda me tenían hipnotizada. Entonces me volvió a besar. _

─ _¡Feliz año nuevo Bella! ─me sonrió._

─ _¡Feliz año nuevo Edward!_

_Fin Flashback_

Cerré la llave del baño, y me sequé y cambie. Aquel momento inolvidable aún me dolía. Me arregle un poco cuando me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar, un duendecillo me arrastró hacia la suya.

Me senté frente al tocador, y entonces empezó a peinarme y a maquillarme.

─ ¿En serio todo esto es necesario, Alice?

─Si, claro que sí, hoy es el día. Por fin besaré a alguien hoy y no me resistiré como los años pasados.─ sonrió, y entonces sus mejillas se tiñeron color de rojo.

Me le quedé mirando con el ceño fruncido por el espejo. Alice estaba pensando en cierta persona, y no me iba a equivocar como otras veces. Pues a pesar de conocer muy bien a mi amiga, a veces me sorprendía. Pero hoy no era la excepción.

Termino de arreglarme con los accesorios que había comprado. Y después se metió a bañar y cuando salió empezó a arreglarse un poco más de la cuenta. Jasper realmente la traía loca, y siendo sincera también él estaba loco por ella.

Salimos del departamento, una hora después pues Alice quería estar perfecta. Tomamos un taxi al centro. Y a pesar de las calles cerradas, llegamos a tiempo. Caminamos unos minutos para llegar al sitio donde nos encontraríamos, pero al llegar solo estaba Rose.

Caminé hasta ella y la abracé, al igual que lo hizo Alice. Nos sentamos un rato más, platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que Jasper le tapo los ojos a Alice. Ésta, por primera vez en la vida no se quejó y cuando él le destapo los ojos, solo pudo sonreírle.

Emmett en cambio se había quedado estático mirando a mi otra amiga, y me reí de él. Pase una mano por enfrente de su cara para llamar su atención. Y cuando lo hizo, me sonrió.

─Hey Bella, ¿me presentas a tu amiga?─ me susurro al oído después de haberme dado un enorme abrazo.

Me reí y entonces me acerqué a Rose, jalando conmigo a Emmett.

─Rosalie, te presento a mi "nuevo" amigo Emmett─ dije alargando la palabra y riéndome entre dientes.─ Emmet ella es mi amiga Rose.

Se saludaron y después de eso, se quedaron platicando muy entretenidamente. Alice y Jasper hablaban animadamente, así que me sentí dispareja, por lo que carraspeé. Todos se giraron a verme.

─ ¿Les parece si nos vamos?

─Si claro Bella, solo que antes tenemos que pasar a otro lugar porque nos quedamos de ver con otro amigo, ¿No les importa?

Las tres negamos con la cabeza, entonces empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a un sitio más concurrido. Y nos paramos enfrente de un negocio de comida. Esperamos por unos minutos y entonces un joven apareció a lo lejos. Se me hizo familiar, y conforme avanzaba, iba cayendo en la cuenta de quien se trataba.

Edward caminaba hacia nosotros con despreocupación y una sonrisa en la cara. Y entonces me miró. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero pronto recobro su semblante.

─ ¡Vaya que enorme sorpresa! ─lo dijo viéndonos a todos y a ninguno a la vez.─ Jasper, Emmet, ¿Cómo han estado?

─ Edward, amigo, ya te extrañábamos, ¿Cómo te fue, en Navidad, con tu familia?

Giré a ver a Alice, me dio una mirada, pero cuando vio en mis ojos el miedo, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se había dado cuenta de quién era.

─ Muy bien, pero creo que no me has presentado correctamente, Jazz.─ Levantó una ceja, y esto último lo dijo mirándome a mí.

─ Cierto, lo siento mucho. Edward, ellas son Alice, Rosalie y Be…

─Bella.─ dijo Edward, terminando la frase, y sonriendo al decirlo.

─ ¿Se conocen?─ preguntó un curioso Emmett.

Hice una mueca por su pregunta, pero Edward fue el que respondió.

─ Se podría decir que sí.

Emmett y Jasper, al igual que Rose, se sorprendieron, y solo movían su vista de mi cara a la de Edward. Pero no dijeron nada. Alice fue quien rompió ese silencio incómodo.

─ Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Todos asintieron, y empezaron a caminar. Solo Edward y yo nos quedamos mirándonos. Todos los recuerdos regresaron a mi mente y sentí un dolor enorme dentro de mi pecho.

Edward me sonrió, y entonces acerco su mano a mi rostro, y acarició mi mejilla. Miles de emociones se desbordaron dentro de mi pecho, pero una en especial me hizo retroceder.

Edward se me quedó mirando extrañado. Y se acercó ese paso que yo había retrocedido.

─ Bella, ¿Qué sucede?

─ ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Me preguntas eso?─ mi sufrimiento se estaba convirtiendo en enojo, y aunque mi corazón me decía algo, mi cabeza me reclamaba todo.─ Edward… ¡te fuiste!

─ Si Bella, pero te expliqué las razones. Esa noche después de despedirnos yo…

─ Tú me prometiste que jamás nos separaríamos, que siempre estaríamos juntos. Me dijiste que me querías. Y yo como estúpida te creí.─ lo interrumpí.

Empecé a caminar hacia donde nuestros amigos habían desaparecido. Pero antes de poder dar otro paso un brazo me detuvo, e hizo que girara, lo cual provocó que quedara a centímetros de su cara.

─Bella, esa es la verdad, yo te quiero, y siempre lo hice, desde el momento en que te vi. Me dolió irme de aquí, pero es que tenía que volver a la realidad. En ese tiempo ni siquiera vivía aquí. Tenía que regresar a mi hogar.

─Si Edward, ─dije y me zafé de su agarre.─ pero entonces no tenias porque haberme hecho ilusiones. No debiste prometerme nada. Inclusive te pudiste haber ahorrado ese beso.

Mi tono había subido unas octavas y sentía venir las lágrimas en mis ojos. Abrió los ojos como platos pero luego me miró con tristeza, se quedó callado un momento.

─Bella, no me arrepiento de haberte besado, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Tú eres la única persona en la que he pensado en todo este año. No sabes lo que causas en mí.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras y entonces las lágrimas me traicionaron y empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Él, se acerco y limpió mis lágrimas con su dedo.

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Edward me abrazó y empezó a acariciarme la espalda, mis lágrimas seguían deslizándose y no podía detenerme. Él había hecho que pasara los primeros meses del mes bajo la tristeza. Hasta que me decidí a seguir con mi vida y hacer como si ese beso jamás hubiera ocurrido. Lo había logrado, pero hoy cuando lo vi, todas las emociones que había estado guardando, habían regresado. Una voz familiar me saco de mis pensamientos.

─Chicos…─ nos llamó Emmett con voz nerviosa, temiendo haber interrumpido algo.─ creo que deben alcanzarnos, ya casi es media noche.

Me sequé las lágrimas, y había agradecido que Alice hubiera usado el maquillaje contra agua. Me separé de Edward y empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba Emmett. Oí pasos detrás de mí e intentando ignorarlos, seguí caminando sin pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Avanzamos unas calles más hasta llegar enfrente del Empire State, donde se subía la esfera enorme como tradición, y después de eso la bajarían y habría concierto para celebrar el nuevo año. Había demasiada gente y en un hueco logramos meternos hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Juntos nos escabullimos hasta llegar casi hasta enfrente.

Alice se dio cuenta de la hinchazón en mis ojos y sacando algo de maquillaje de su bolsa me retocó. Me sonrió y se fue a platicar con Jasper. Emmett, había vuelto a su posición con Rosalie, y eso me dejaba de nuevo sola, o bueno con Edward, pero intente mantenerme algo alejada de él.

Nadie escucho mis súplicas, porque de repente lo tenía a mi lado. Y como si fuera cualquier persona, me empezó a sacar la plática. Me contó como hace 6 meses se había venido a estudiar para acá, y había conocido a Jasper y a Emmett que compartían apartamento con él. Me contó lo que había hecho para su celebración de Navidad y cómo lo hizo con su familia en toda la semana. Hasta que llegó hace unas horas.

Al igual que él, le empecé a contar de mi vida, pequeños detalles, en realidad. Pues hacía ya mucho tiempo no veía a mis padres, y entonces le conté cosas como mi trabajo, la escuela, mis gustos.

Todo el problema que habíamos tenido, se iba alejando más de mis pensamientos, con todas las cosas que me decía y me hacían sonrojar y reír. Como si fuéramos grandes amigos de años.

De repente, la tan esperada cuenta comenzó. Y yo en un intento de evitar lo que pudiera hacer me alejé hasta llegar a Alice quien muy animadamente me abrazo y empezó a gritar la cuenta.

Yo sabía lo que la pequeña duendecillo pensaba hacer, así que me aleje de ella y de Jasper y me encontré con un Emmett y una Rosalie mirándose tiernamente mientras gritaban el conteo también. Me aleje de ellos también, viéndome obligada a retroceder por toda la gente que estaba brincando y gritando emocionados.

─3

─2

─1

Unos brazos me agarraron y cuando me giré, me encontré con Edward. NO quería que volviera a suceder así que intente deshacerme de su agarre y cuando Edward vio mis intenciones, cara paso de felicidad a completa tristeza. Y me soltó.

─ ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Alice y Jasper se estaban besando con tanto amor, que giré mi mirada, Rosalie y Emmett se besaban pero con pasión. Yo en cambio me sentí desdichada. Pero los mismos brazos de los que acababa de escapar me agarraron y me giraron.

─ De verdad lo siento Bella, pero esta vez será diferente. Te lo juro por mi vida, que si me das esta oportunidad, jamás, jamás te voy a lastimar de nuevo. Bella yo te am…

Le puse un dedo en la boca y cuando lo quité, lo besé. Los sentimientos que alguna vez había sentido, volvían a florecer dentro de mí. El beso era dulce y lento, transmitía todo el cariño que habíamos estado guardando durante todo el año.

Me separé de él, y lo abracé. Me sentía completa. El vacío y dolor parecían haber desvanecido como si nunca hubieran sido provocados. Me separó lo suficiente para mirarme a la cara.

─ Te amo Bella

Sonreí con toda la alegría que tenía y lo besé, sabía de alguna forma, que esta vez sí era diferente. Que esta vez sí era… ¡Para siempre!

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado, es una historia que surgió mientras escribía otra historia. Por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan. <strong>

**Les deseo Un muy ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! y espero que todos los deseos que pidan se les hagan realidad. Mis mejores deseos. Y gracias por pasar a leer.**


End file.
